


An Intriguing Letter

by ladyroxanne21



Series: Kinky Play [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bondage, Epistolary, Harry getting one over on Malfoy, Humor, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 13:30:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7936507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyroxanne21/pseuds/ladyroxanne21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is relaxing at home when he receives a puzzling letter from Draco Malfoy asking him to disregard the highly embarrassing one that was sent while Draco was under the influence of a love potion keyed to Harry. This is entertaining enough, but things only get better from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Intriguing Letter

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Love Potion Number 9 3/4](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4738688) by [playout](https://archiveofourown.org/users/playout/pseuds/playout), [PrinnPrick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinnPrick/pseuds/PrinnPrick). 



> This work is inspired by - not a remix but inspired by nonetheless - Love Potion Number 9 3/4 by playout and PrinnPrick. Seriously everything by them rocks, lol!

Harry raised his hands high above his head and stretched side to side as he walked over to the window. A moment later, he let in the enormous and majestic eagle owl. He had never seen the bird before, but since it had gotten through the wards, that could only mean that the letter was from someone he knew. Which was a step he had taken to keep unwanted mail out – the wards directed that mail to the desk of a person he had hired specifically to scan and deal with all mail. Thus, he was given only safe and approved fanmail while the rest went into storage in case it was needed later – unless it was dangerous and had to be disposed of.

The small scroll was sealed with a crest that made Harry pause uncertainly for one moment. _Malfoy_... It had only been about a year and a half since the Final Battle, but Harry had only seen Malfoy at the trial and to give him back his wand. This seemed inauspicious at the very least.

 _What the buggering hell could he want?_ Harry wondered as he scanned the letter for magical threats, and finding none, opened it. It was simple and to the point.

_Potter,_

_Please disregard my last letter as I was not of sound mind when I wrote it._

_Draco Malfoy_

Huh... Harry scratched his head. What letter? With a shrug, Harry gave the owl a treat, informed her that there would be no reply, and then sent her on her way.

After that, Harry made himself a cup of tea, settled into his favorite oversized armchair, and then relaxed and prepared to continue reading a book about an assassin who was accidentally [cursed](https://www.amazon.com/Cursed-Roxanne-Packard-ebook/dp/B00CICVSM2) to revert to her 15 year old self as well as being magically bound to a man who hated her and wanted to bring her to justice. He had also been cursed to revert to his 15 year old self, and reading about how they bickered and fought made him laugh even as it reminded him of something. He just couldn't be sure what.

Just when he was getting to a rather smutty part in the third chapter, the eagle owl returned and demanded entrance. With a sigh of frustration, Harry waved his hand at the window to open it and let her in. She gently landed on his lap, glaring at him until he took the letter she now bore. He smiled and stroked the back of her head as he cooed softly.

“There's a good girl. A _pretty_ girl,” Harry praised, making the owl preen just a bit and stop glaring at him. “You can just sit there and rest a while if you want.” The owl responded by leaning into him a bit, which he rewarded with more petting and an owl treat.

With his other hand, he opened the scroll.

_Potter,_

_I'm serious! I would never have written such a mortifying letter if I hadn't been under the influence of a potent love potion somehow keyed to you. I would suspect you of slipping it to me, except I can't imagine you wanting me mooning over you any more than_ I _want to moon over you. Most importantly, rest assured that no matter what I wrote in the letter, if there was ever any buggering between us, it would be me buggering you and not the other way around as I rather enthusiastically suggested. And Merlin's deformed left testicle! Please note that Malfoys do not beg – aside from when they are under the influence of a love potion, apparently – but I am begging you to Obliviate that letter from your mind._

_Draco Malfoy_

HUH? Harry seriously wished that he _had_ gotten the original letter as it sounded highly entertaining. So entertaining that he wouldn't Obliviate the memory of it from his mind no matter what Malfoy threatened or offered – not even the entire Malfoy fortune!

Harry set the letter aside and tapped a finger to his mouth as he thought. Then he summoned a pad of Post-It notes and a Gryffindor Red gel pen. It took another moment of thought as he folded the note in half so that the sticky part was sealed shut, but then he wrote:

_Malfoy,_

_Too bad for you._

_Harry Potter_

There! If that didn't rankle the prickly bastard to no end, nothing would! Harry grinned rather smugly as he tied the note to the owl, stroked her one last time, and then sent her on her way.

Harry _almost_ couldn't focus on his book as he waited to see if there would be a reply. However, he liked the book enough to make an effort. Even so, he smirked when the owl flew in his still open window a half an hour or so later.

_Potter,_

_Why do you have to be such an unrelenting bastard? I am not entirely certain what all made it into my letter, but the various drafts of it laying around my bedroom floor are incriminating enough that I cringe to think that I called you any of that. You are not now nor have you ever been my 'honey bear' or 'cuddle bug.' At best, you might have featured vaguely in a wanking fantasy in which I dominated you in all things before forgetting that you exist. As I am certain that 90 percent of the Wizarding World has had that fantasy, you can't exactly blame me for it. Also, I am certain you've had the same fantasy about me, so pot meet kettle. Lastly, if you will not have the decency to Obliviate yourself, then I promise you that I shall sue if so much as a word of this makes it into the Daily Prophet._

_Draco Malfoy_

_P.S. If I thought it would make it through your wards, I would send a hex that would turn you into a pool of slime so that your outside would reflect your true nature!_

This was quite possibly the most fun that Harry had had in a very long time. The only thing that could top it was the first time that he had gone to a kinky muggle sex club and had his mind expanded on the joys of alternative methods of sex. As for the wanking fantasy, Harry hadn't had that specific one, but he sure was going to now! This would most definitely require a carefully crafted response.

Since he had paper and a pen occupying his hands, the owl shifted around on his lap as if she thought she was a cat trying to demand his attention. Harry rubbed his forehead against hers to make up for not having his hands free. “What do you think? Shall I wind your master up a bit more?” The owl hooted at him softly as if laughing.

_Malfoy_

_I wouldn't involve the Daily Prophet as I feel they are a bunch of the lowest scum on the planet. Congrats to your friend Parkinson for being hired there, by the way. Are you sure that you didn't send a copy of the letter to them yourself? After all, that potion seems like it might have been powerful enough to make you want to shout about your undying love for me from the rooftops. And for the record, I do not let anyone top me until they've bottomed at least three times, so you are definitely wrong on that account – although the ideas in your original letter are intriguing. Are you really that flexible? And can your tongue really do everything you claimed it can? I know that it can be vicious but can it really do all those wicked things? I'm half tempted to take you up on some of those magically bound promises you made._

_Harry Potter_

Yeah, that should do it. Harry felt his mouth nearly split open at the corners with how wide he was grinning. Once more, he _really_ wished he had gotten that original letter!

Harry didn't even try to read his book after the owl left. Instead, he got up and paced his small but cozy study/library. At this rate, he was going to be so horny that another trip to the kinky muggle sex club might be in order.

Harry was so happy when the owl returned that he kissed her. She cooed and ruffled her feathers happily before settling on a perch and offering her leg. Harry took the letter eagerly and opened it.

_Potter,_

_I promised what now?!_

_Draco Malfoy_

Harry wrote a reply so fast that the poor owl almost didn't have time to finish eating her treat.

_Malfoy,_

_Merlin's raunchy hole! What_ didn't _you promise?_

_Harry Potter_

The return letter seemed subdued.

_Potter,_

_Please try to remember that I was not in my right mind._

_Draco Malfoy_

Harry giggled like a school girl.

_Malfoy,_

_Scared?_

_Harry Potter_

After that challenge was sent, Harry took a moment to reel in shock and then pinch himself to see if he had _actually_ just dared Malfoy to have sex with him. It was a prospect he had wanked over in the past but never seriously considered. But yes, he most definitely was considering it now!

_Potter,_

_Up yours, wanker! Of course I'm not scared but I'm certain that you are._

_Draco Malfoy_

Harry took a deep breath, and then wrote a daring reply.

_Malfoy,_

_I'm adjusting the wards to let you in. Please Floo to 12 Grimmauld Place and prove to me that you are not too scared to put your mouth in all the places you promised you would._

_Harry Potter_

Based on all the previous trips, it would take the owl at least 10 minutes to fly home, which gave Harry just enough time to do some very important preparation to ease anything that might possibly happen in the next few hours. Starting with adjusting the wards like he said he would. Then he cast spells for very important internal cleaning. After that, he set a magical arrow floating in front of the fireplace that would lead Malfoy to Harry once he arrived.

Harry didn't doubt for a moment that Malfoy would come. It wouldn't even occur to the pointy git to back down from a challenge. Especially not from one infernally annoying Harry Potter, heh heh heh.

Lastly, Harry stripped off and hopped in the shower in his en suite bathroom. Yes, he wanted to be clean and pleasant smelling when Malfoy arrived, but more importantly, he wanted Malfoy to catch him either in the shower, or just coming out of it. That was a long standing fantasy that could very well be fulfilled in just a few minutes from now.

To his delight, Malfoy arrived just as Harry was rinsing the shampoo from his hair. The shower was an open design and so the view was excellent – if Harry did say so himself. He pretended to be startled to open his eyes and discover that he wasn't alone.

“Oh! Sorry, didn't think you'd arrive before I was done,” Harry apologized with a lie.

Malfoy crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the frame of the door. His normally cold gray eyes were currently rather warm and interested as they looked Harry up and down. As far as Harry could tell, Malfoy liked what he saw.

“So, Potter, what exactly did I promise to do?”

Harry turned off the water and reached for a towel as if he planned to dry off, but really it was so he'd have something else to focus on. “So many filthy things, but the one I'm most interested in at the moment involved your mouth – some apparently famed skills – and a certain piece of my anatomy.”

“Right here?” Malfoy asked, looking around and seeming to find nothing to complain about. Then – before Harry could do much more than grunt in affirmation – he dropped to his knees and took Harry's half hard shaft in hand.

 _Oh Merlin's sweaty arse crack!_ _I could lose all control of my stamina just from the sight of him!_ Harry thought as he appreciated the posh and well tailored black trousers, crisp white button up shirt, and dark blue but oh so soft woolen vest Malfoy wore. It would have been appropriate at a dressy dinner, which just made him all the sexier while down on his knees.

Harry nearly let out a purring sigh of happiness. He changed it to a moan of pleasure at the last second. Meanwhile, Malfoy was finished with his hands on examination of Harry's shaft and was now ready to worship it with his tongue and mouth.

“God!” Harry exclaimed reverently as he dropped the unneeded towel, throwing his head back and closing his eyes as he enjoyed the feel of Malfoy's mouth envelope him. It was sheer bliss! He was now very determined to last as long as possible, and then later, he was going to put this memory in a pensieve – which meant that he had to open his eyes and watch it happen first.

The sight of Malfoy savoring him like a fine wine almost sent Harry over the edge right then and there! Harry vowed to hold out. It was imperative that he hold out!

“Stop!” Harry cried out a pitifully short amount of time later.

“Something wrong?” Malfoy asked with a scowl.

“God no!” Harry blurted out far more honestly than he intended to. “I just want to give you a choice between me shooting my load down your throat or up your arse like you were begging for in your letter.”

Malfoy's expression immediately changed to a shrewdly calculating one. “Your letter implied that if I bottomed three times, you'd let me top you. Do you intend to honor that?”

“I do,” Harry confirmed flatly. Inside, he was thrilled. _Of course I do! That means I get to shag Malfoy_ at least _four times!_ To be honest, he would have actually agreed to bottom right then and there if asked, but there was no guarantee of future sessions if he went that route.

“Well, alright then. Do you want to do all of that shagging here, or can we adjourn to the bed?” Malfoy asked, gesturing over his shoulder with a thumb. One of his brows was raised in an impertinent challenge.

“Bed,” Harry agreed enthusiastically.

Malfoy stepped back to allow Harry to go first, mainly so that he didn't have to turn his back on his long time enemy. Harry showed courage by taking the lead – thus turning his back on Malfoy. Not to mention, he was still naked and unarmed, as opposed to Malfoy, who was both clothed and in possession of his wand.

Harry stood next to the bed and faced Malfoy. “Can I borrow your wand?”

“Er...”

“I promise I won't harm you,” Harry stated with one hand raised earnestly.

With a long inhaled breath, Malfoy slowly thought this over, and then decided to trust Harry. He unholstered his wand and held it out warily. Harry took it and promptly cast spells on Malfoy to detect sexually transmitted diseases or infections, and finding none, cast them on himself to prove that he was clean as well.

Next, Harry cast a spell to temporarily make all of Malfoy's clothes intangible so that they could be banished to the floor in one fell swoop. After that, he gestured an invitation for Malfoy to get on the bed. The moment Malfoy complied, Harry cast a final spell to flip him onto his back and bind the gorgeous platinum blond's hands to the headboard and his feet to the footboard. The spell would hold him securely in this spread out position without hurting him in the slightest.

“You're an unexpectedly kinky bastard, Potter,” Malfoy drawled, his expression carefully neutral.

Harry ignored him as he opened the drawer of his bedside table and contemplated what he wanted to use. His first choice was a bottle of oil. A _special_ oil.

“That had better not contain any muggle chemicals in it as my skin is far too delicate for that rubbish. And come to think of it, you'd better not try dosing me with another love potion either, Potter, or I promise you that no one will ever find your body,” Malfoy threatened with a deadly serious glint in his eyes.

“Stop being so poncy, Malfoy,” Harry ordered with a smirk. “This is an organic oil blend with a few magical properties that I'm sure you'll appreciate.” To demonstrate his point, Harry poured some of the oil on his fingers, and then rubbed it onto Malfoy's tightly puckered hole.

Malfoy moaned slightly and wiggled his hips as he felt the oil warm up and tingle. It didn't get hot or burn, but the tingling felt divine, sending small but thoroughly pleasant shocks zinging all over the area. The longer the oil worked, the farther the shocks went.

Next, Harry selected then oiled up a small magical toy the size of a pinky finger that would wiggle itself inside the anus and slowly expand until it was the exact shape but slightly smaller than Harry's shaft. He wasn't enormous or anything, but he'd had a chance to compare to a few others and found himself to be the same length as most but slightly wider. Which could be uncomfortable and Harry preferred to avoid discomfort.

Malfoy gasped slightly as Harry set the toy to do its job and then spell his hands clean as if he was done playing. Harry knew that the toy and the oil would soon combine to drive Malfoy wild. He looked forward to watching it happen!

But voyeuristic tendencies alone weren't enough for Harry. He wanted to get a hands on feel for the glorious naked body tied to his bed. Allowing his hands to roam freely was fun all on its own, but even better as Malfoy moaned and writhed as if he couldn't decide whether he wanted to get away from or push into Harry's hands.

“You're not the only one with famed oral skills,” Harry whispered huskily in Malfoy's ear just before he bit the lobe hard enough to sting, but not hard enough to bleed. He then took the time to leave a trail of dark bruises by sucking and biting all down the left side of Malfoy's neck.

After that, he swirled his tongue around Malfoy's nipples for several minutes each. He loves to lick, suck, and bite on nipples – male or female. Admittedly, female ones tended to be bigger and more satisfying to suck, but male ones held a charm all their own.

Malfoy had progressed from moaning to gasping and panting. Harry used one hand to check the progress of the toy and judged that it was only about halfway finished. With a pleased grin, he pinched one of Malfoy's nipples hard enough to provoke a soft shout of protest – which he couldn't decide if it sounded more like an Ah! Or a Ha!

“P-Potter!” Malfoy choked out. “I'm clo–”

Harry cut him off by shoving a few fingers in his mouth. “Hush now. You're not allowed to talk because I don't want you to say anything to piss me off, and almost everything you say pisses me off.” Harry was certain that if Malfoy wasn't so close to an orgasm, he would have been pleased to hear that. “As for your little predicament, that's what this is for.”

He used Malfoy's wand to cast a spell that would prevent Malfoy from ejaculating until Harry took the spell off of him. This had the bonus of maintaining him right on the _edge_ of orgasm from now until then. Malfoy whimpered when he realized that his orgasm wasn't forthcoming. He also started thrashing back and forth almost frantically. To his credit, he didn't say anything, instead begging for deliverance with his cries and moans.

Harry took absolutely no pity on him. “Had I known this would be the result, I might have actually sent you a love potion a long time ago. Make no mistake, I would have given you the antidote before starting this because it's no fun if a potion takes away your free will. There'd be no need for tying you up or punishing you if you misbehave – since you'd be too besotted to misbehave. And I have plans to deal with naughtiness. For example, if you forget yourself and speak, I'm going to shove a gag in your mouth and then use a flogger to discolor this lovely white skin of yours.”

Malfoy whimpered again, he eyes squeezed shut as he clearly tried to calm down. Harry checked the progress of the toy again and found that it had finished its job of gently expanding – although it still wiggled and pumped in and out ever so slightly. It would remain for a bit longer, but shouldn't be quite so stimulating.

Harry hummed in thought as he selected a pair of metal clamps from his drawer. They were tipped in rubber to prevent tearing, which was good because Harry didn't want Malfoy to bleed at all, unless he changed his mind at some point or decided to whip him. That was probably unlikely as Harry wasn't into causing pain – despite his threats of punishment. Well, at least not a lot of pain; these nipple clamps might cause some pain, but it would be small and erotic.

When the clamps were securely in place, Harry decided it was time to remove the toy from Malfoy's cushy arse. After that, he held up a small ovular disk. Malfoy still had his eyes mostly closed as he panted – his heart was likely racing – but Harry could see his eyes follow the disk.

“This doesn't look like much, but think of it like a bandage that I'm going to put inside your fabulous arse – right over your prostate. It will magically stay put, and then it will pulse and vibrate the entire time I'm plowing you. Doesn't that sound fun?”

Malfoy whimpered but pressed his lips tightly together to stop himself from speaking. Harry laughed in delight. _Trust a Slytherin to see and avoid falling into such an obvious trap!_

Harry positively _loved_ the sight of his fingers disappearing into Malfoy's well prepared hole. He wiggled both of them searchingly until he found the spot that made Malfoy shudder uncontrollably. Then he placed the magical disk on that spot and withdrew his fingers very slowly so that he could watch the expressions fly across Malfoy's face.

There was lust – of course – but also want, need, bliss, sheer pleasure, and even a little bit of apprehension and fear. Also, a fair amount of frustration. Most shocking of all, was the microscopic flickers of trust that Malfoy showed – meaning that he had allowed himself to get into this position because he knew that Harry didn't have it in him to hurt anyone.

Which was so true that Harry almost wished it wasn't. Almost, but not quite. All of this had been done to him – in a non magical way – at the kinky muggle sex club on more than one occasion, so he knew that Malfoy wasn't in pain, even if Malfoy was more than a little uncomfortable with the prolonged orgasm denial.

The very last thing that Harry did before he buried himself where he wanted to be more than anything at the moment, was hold up a vial of potion. “See this? I asked a few creative geniuses I know to develop a potion to allow for a very unique circumstance... This potion will allow me to orgasm three times with no recovery period in between. I'm sure you understand that this is a very popular product, rather expensive too. You may even have bought a vial at some point. In any case, once I've finished, I will count that as you bottoming three times. If you have even an ounce of energy or inclination left at that point, you make take your turn. Otherwise, consider spending the night and trying tomorrow.”

Harry drank down the potion, and then adjusted Malfoy so that the invisible magical bondage kept Malfoy's legs bent and wide apart with his feet flat on the bed. He lined up his rigidly erect shaft with Malfoy's glistening and waiting hole. He grinned at the sight, wishing he had a muggle camera to capture it on film. Slowly, smoothly, he pushed forward until he was buried balls deep and groaning happily.

“Does this happen to you often?” Harry asked, referring to Malfoy having a hard shaft up his arse. He smirked when Malfoy pressed his lips together again. “I hope that any man lucky enough to experience this privilege has the decency to tell you that you feel heavenly. Almost like you were made for me.”

Malfoy opened his eyes all the way and made an effort to look at Harry. Slowly, a tiny smile crumpled his lips at the compliment. Then Harry started thrusting and his eyes squeezed shut again. His head was pressed into the pillow and his body slightly arched up off the bed.

Malfoy gasped and cried out so much that Harry took pity on him by casting a variation of an Aguamenti in his mouth to continually keep it moist – but not risk drowning or choking him. The cries were like music to Harry's ears; music played by an orchestra of angels. Harry grew rather vocal himself, grunting and groaning with every demanding thrust. His pace was grueling; guaranteed to ensure that Malfoy felt him for days.

By the time that Harry felt his third orgasm approaching – about an hour and a half later – his whole body was shaking from the pleasure. He had shifted positions over time so that even though he started out kneeling, he was now almost laying full on Malfoy's shiny, sweat soaked body. One hand quickly located Malfoy's wand, which he then used to end the spell preventing orgasm.

Malfoy reacted instantly. His cries, which were starting to sound just a bit weary but still very much full of pleasure, suddenly stopped. His breath caught in his throat for a second or two before he let out a prolonged low squeal that would have mortified him if he wasn't so caught up in the moment.

Harry moaned and savored the delightful spasms rippling around his shaft for a moment before his orgasm arrived and he pumped Malfoy full again. He had just enough presence of mind to end the bondage spell and cast a Finite Incantatem on the vibrating disk before he collapsed onto Draco and swiftly headed in the direction of passing out. His breathing was rougher than if he had just chased a Dark Lord around the entire Hogwarts castle a hundred times.

There was relative silence for as long as it took them both to stop panting and breathe almost normally. Then Malfoy – who assumed that Harry had passed out – chuckled very softly. He also ran a hand though his utterly wild hair and tucked a bit behind his ear.

“I can't believe that worked!” Malfoy whispered with a tone of awe.

Harry opened his vivid green eyes and focused on Malfoy – briefly wondering when he had removed his glasses and where they'd gone. He narrowed his eyes and frowned suspiciously. “What do you mean?”

Malfoy looked away, his already passion reddened cheeks getting just a hint redder. “I – er... I never actually wrote or sent a letter, nor was I slipped a love potion. I sort of... got bored. And I wondered what would happen if I made you _think_ I'd sent you an insipid love letter. Because I... alright fine! I _hoped_ something like this would happen! But I didn't think you would be interested in sex with a bloke, and I honestly never dreamed that you'd be so fucking fantastic and kinky in bed!”

Harry was impressed. “Well played, Slytherin.” Then he dropped his head back onto Malfoy's chest. “Now go to sleep so that you have all the energy you need come morning.”

“Any objection to me snooping through that drawer if I wake up before you do?” Malfoy asked, casting an interested glance at the still open drawer in question.

“Be my guest!” Harry permitted with a chuckle.

Then they both yawned and passed out.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So when I started writing this, I intended it to be simply fluffy smut, but then I got these two boys together and they had other - vastly different ideas. You're welcome :-D
> 
> Also, the book I reference early on is titled Cursed by Roxanne Packard (me) and can be found on Amazon if you so happen to be interested :-)


End file.
